


All the time I'm with you

by chaza1908



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaza1908/pseuds/chaza1908
Summary: When Natasha Romanov got her mark she was confused, no one at the red room would tell her what these things were.Now 36 she still has no clue, she daren't ask the avengers so what happens when a new girl with the same name as the words on her wrist turns up
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	All the time I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, so I know it's been a while...I'm sorry....also im sorry about what was posted earlier, my friends from the Wanda maximoff discord tested me (don't test me)

**3rd POV**

**1997**

_Wanda Maximoff_

Everytime Natasha looked away and back it was still there, she's tried washing it off, Nail Polish remover, she's even tried burning it off. None of it worked now she just has a wet arm and a 2nd degree burn. She doesn't want to go and ask anyone what it is so she does what she does best.

Hide it

**2018**

_Wanda Maximoff_

That's the new kids name...the same name that's on her arm, it can't be a coincidence. right? Natasha has to talk to this kid....alone, no one else can here this because then they'll ask and she doesn't have the answers.

"Hey kid, I need to talk to you" Natasha says as she sidles up next to Wanda

"Oh really what about?" She doesn't know what it is about Wanda's accent but it makes her feel a bit closer to home

"I need your help" Natasha says as she pulls Wanda into the nearest clear room, she immediately pulls up her sleeve to show Wanda the words

_Wanda Maximoff_

"You're my soulmate! This is good....right" Wanda asks but slows down as she sees the confusion and slight fear on Natasha's face

"What do you mean soulmate, is that what this means" she points to the words

"Yes soulmate..it means we are destined!" Wanda starts to get a bit hyper again as she finishes her sentence but just as she finishes Natasha hauls ass out of the room and down the hall

"What just happened" Steve pokes his head round the door after just seeing a red blur, Wanda just shrugs not having any clue.

**Author's Note:**

> (Ngl I was tempted to make a the flash joke in the last paragraph but I held back)


End file.
